


a light gone dim (monster shadows)

by AlexSeanchai



Series: nine lives, snake's eyes [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Community: anythingdrabble, Context Clues, Drabble, Gen, POV Rose Lavillant, Podfic Welcome, Stressed Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: There's a few too many butterflies tonight.
Series: nine lives, snake's eyes [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959910
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60





	a light gone dim (monster shadows)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _murky_

Ladybug comes flying out of the shadowy fog and bowls Alix off her rollerblades, knocking Rose, Juleka, and Mylène over like so many tenpins. Her yo-yo follows, cracking Ladybug in the head.

"Pestilential little _rat_!" roars Chat Noir somewhere.

"Are you okay?" asks Rose, already helping Ladybug to her feet.

Ladybug rubs her skull. "I need hatpins. Greyling and Posa will look very pretty mounted on my wall."

That's scary vicious. Rose winces.

"Sorry," Ladybug adds, eyeing their scattered possessions: inkpads, fun rubber stamps, pens, unicorn stickers, two phones, Alix's pocketwatch, Juleka's scrapbook, and a tampon pack. Then she's gone.

**Author's Note:**

> [My comment policy](https://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/post/612627045048008704/as-a-fic-writer-i-need-every-reader-to-know): tl;dr happy comments make me happy. So do thinky comments, of course, but there exist jerks who think only thinky comments are worth anyone leaving.
> 
> Find me on [Dreamwidth](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/) and [Tumblr](https://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/).


End file.
